The Slammer!
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: carly sam and freddie get a letter inviting them to appear on a tv show in england. no pairings but there is going to hopefully be some humour. please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the English TV program The Slammer.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ICarly or the slammer but I do however own this computer that I am writing on.**

**Dear Carly, Sam and Freddie,**

**Seeing as you live in America chances are you haven't heard of the show named the slammer, it is set in a prison and those in it have only one way of leaving and that is by entertaining the audience that consists of children and being the best liked act. If you decide to take us up on the offer, we would appreciate it that you accept the offer. You may also be wondering why we have also asked Freddie to participate in this experience, this is because we also think it might be excellent for your web show ICarly. Please contact me on 0751868303 (a/n THIS IS A FAKE NUMBER!! JUST 2 LET U KNOW)**

**Thank you for your time **

**Mr R. Rodgers. **

**As Carly woke up Spencer threw the brown envelope onto her bed, curious as to what was in it, Carly ripped open the envelope and read the letter, after reading it over three times, Carly ran out of her apartment and over to the one across the hall to hers, the one that belonged to her friend Freddie. After knocking furiously for at least a minute the door swung open to see a barely **

**woken Freddie who wore a pair of green pyjama trousers and no top. Without even looking at the sight of Freddie she just thrust the letter in his face for him to read, after a few seconds of getting himself sorted he began to read the letter out loud, "wow, do you think this is for real, or do you think this is a setup?" he questioned Carly while rereading the letter, glancing up he saw that Carly was thinking about the question before replying back , "I honestly don't know, but if this isn't a setup then that means we are getting viewers from other countries including England and that is just, well excellent and also it means we must be well enjoyed there if they are requesting our presence on a show. But on the other hand if this is a setup then whoever this is, is going to pay!!" just as she finished that sentence Sam walked past and overheard what Carly was saying so she asked the question, "who is going to pay?" but her answer wasn't answered but instead Carly just thrust the letter into her hand and said, "read"**


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank kitty Kelsey for being the only one who reviewed on this story, so I am dedicating this to kitty Kelsey – this one is for you.

Ok, let me clear up that Sam is in the building as she is coming over to see Carly as she usually does.

Also I don't own anything except the idea

After a few minutes reading the letter Sam looked up to Carly with an expression on her face that meant she was lost just by reading it. Without saying anything, Sam moved herself into Freddie's apartment as the three friends were still in the hallway, following suit Freddie and Carly walked into the living area of the Benson's. sitting on the sofa Sam and Carly looked at each other then before Freddie could ask them if they were ok they started jumping and screaming so loud that a sleepy Mrs Benson came out of her bedroom wondering what was happening., "Girls, do you mind telling me why the two of you are screaming and jumping in my living room? At.." looking at her watch Mrs Benson finished, "nine in the morning, on a Saturday when I should be getting a lie in??"

"Sorry Mrs Benson, but we just got a letter from England inviting us to be on a English TV programme, for iCarly. Which means that we have an audience in the UK that we didn't know about," stating Carly after apologising to Mrs Benson.

"Really, that is wonderful, when do they want you to go, has Freddie been asked to go with you?"

"Well, I have to ring Mr Rodgers and confirm everything, but I am guessing very soon, and yes Freddie has been inviting as he will have to film it for icarly."

"ok, well just let me know when you are meant to go and I will think about whether or not I will allow Freddie to accompany the two of, well that is if spencer is to go with you and Samantha's mother allows her,2" with that Mrs Benson left and returned to her bedroom.


End file.
